Infernal Creepers:Minecraft
PLEASE READ First of all, I didn't create this pasta, this creepypasta was made by FuntuoRamen on a spanish page named taringa. original pasta (in spanish): https://www.taringa.net/+paranormal/creepypasta-minecraft-los-creepers-del-infierno_12x1gf this pasta is obviously on spanish but I chose to translate it in english because is one of my favorite pastas about minecraft and it's very popular on the Spanish minecraft community, it came 6 years ago when alpha was barely released so there will be minecraft alpha images. Infernal Creepers:Minecraft When I found out about a game named Minecraft, I instantly fell in love with it, I wanted to play it so bad, but first I wanted to be prepare for the game, everytime I start to play a new game I like to investigate about it so I could be prepared and know everything I should know. After some time, I realized that no one could tell me something new about the game, I knew everything, like how to craft, build, and do basic things on minecraft, after that I downloaded the game. I was pretty excited, I named my world "myminecraft1" (yeah I know, I am not that original) and I started to play. Because I was a new player, I thought of being in pacific mode, but feeling confident about everything I learned I decided to leave it in normal mode, then I decided that I will be on pacific mode every time I went for minerals. I spawned on a place closed to a cave, but thinking about it, it was more like a tunnel that had an exit on the other side, I thought that will be a great place to make my home because I will not waste wood and I could had access to stone and other minerals. I went for wood and coal, but it was easy to find coal because my cave had a lot, I made my crafting table, my chests, my pickaxe to make my house better and my torches, the only thing I needed was wool to make a bed, I didn't even found a sheep on the whole daytime, so I had to stay awake for the whole night, I didn't found sand to make windows either so I couldn't see the monsters out of my house, so for some time I broke a dirt block to see if it was daytime, but I place it back If it wasn't, in fact the only thing I could do is to heard the monsters, they made a lot of noise, more noise than the monsters on the minecraft videos, but I thought it was just the recording mode of those videos. It is kind of weird, but in some cases I did heard some weird noises down my house, those noises were like sobs or screams, I just ignored them and thought that it was just my mind that was excited about the game. when the sun rose, everything was happiness outside, I saw how a skeleton and a zombie burned with the sunlight, so I decided to look for materials all day, especially for iron, having a cave on my house is a great advantage and I will be and idiot if I didn't used it, but I decided to leave it for later, I still had my house that may had minerals such as iron hiding on the walls, but in my mind I knew that I was afraid of those noises from last night, I did found iron far away from my house, I also found seeds and food, the only thing that I was pissed off about was that I didn't got wool to make a bed, in fact I did found 2 sheeps on the day but they didn't dropped any wool, then I realize I could kill spiders, but they just dropped 0-1 string, I got 4 strings so I decided to make a bow. At the next day I didn't even do something interesting, I started to make my farm with wheat and some cows, I also made some windows and put stairs on my house, the only thing that I was really mad about was that I didn't even found a sheep on the whole day, and I didn't had enough iron to make scissors because I wasted it all in some iron tools and some armor. After some days I realized that I needed more things, I needed more iron, I barely had 2 pickaxes, and coal, I barely had for 14 torches, I already finished off the walls on my house so I had not option to mine on the floor on my house, I prepared myself with some gravel blocks, the pickaxes, the armor that I had, food, and other things, I started to dig down but this time I was diging 2 blocks, then I realize that down my house there was a bigger cave, I went to explore and I found coal, iron, redstone, lapizlazuli, gold and the best thing, DIAMONDS!!!! I was so happy, I ran back to my house and stored the diamonds on my chest, I did not wanted to use them, I still had iron and stone tools, after a few days I wanted more diamonds so I thought of going back to the cave, but this time I had a full iron armor and a diamond sword, the only difference was that I did not put the game on pacific mode, after all, I wasn't afraid, I had a full metal armor, food, diamond sword, and pickaxes. As I was going to the cave I was going down, more and more. After reaching the end I started to dig down, but this time I digged straight down which no one on minecraft should do, I then fell on a diferent cave, I placed a lot of torches on the walls, I realized there was magma on the cave so I started to make a cobblestone road, after that something weird happened, from the darkness a zombie appeared, he was running to fast, I got my diamond sword out, but behind him there was another group of zombies, the weird thing is that they didn't attacked me, they just passed through me, I knew that it was something beneficial to me, but I couldn't stop thinking, why did those zombies passed through me?, why did they didn't attacked me?, I chose to keep moving into the cave, on a part of the cave there was a room full of skeletons, but they were just on the floor, the skeletons didn't move, were they dead?, I guess so, their bones and arrows were on the floor so I picked them up, on the walls some spiders appeared but the spiders just passed through me, just like the zombies, the spiders hid on the upper parts on the walls, something was scaring them, when I went more into the cave I found what I wanted, iron, gold and diamonds, after getting the ores I decided to go back, but then I heard it, in some part of the cave someone screamed, it wasn't a loud scream but it was enough to scare me, suddenly I started to heard more screams behind me, the only thing I could do was to run. It was a pretty creepy feeling, running on a dark cave with horrible creatures that screamed behind you, after I reached the end I remembered that I had no way to go up, and putting blocks will take too long, so I take a deep breath, I equipped my diamond sword and turn back, what a horrible scene I saw, a person with a weak heart would not stand it, behind me there was a group of creepers, but they were not normal, how can I describe them?, they were creppy, they had big eyes and a pretty creppy expression that I cannot explain, I managed to dodge them and ran to the other side of the cave, there were more creepers on there and those creepers started to run with me, it seemed that they were also afraid of those things, I got to the room where the skeletons where, but this time there was an enderman on the floor, it had no legs, I started to built a gravel tower, I shot arrows at the creepers or those things that I didn't even want to call creepers, I didn't knew if it was just my mind but I thing I heard some words such as "feed us","'come down", or ''"''you are ours" ''I didn't knew how, but from the darkness, an enderman appeared and started to remove the blocks, the blocks were gravel blocks so they respected the gravity, after some time there was no block that mantained me away from those things, these things didn't blew up, they didn't made the "SSSSSssssssssssss..." sound, at some point I could only see their horrible faces and heard their scary screams, my screen turned red so I realized my character was dying, I pressed F5 to turn into third person and saw how those creepers were eating in a realistic way the meat of my character, the only thing that was left were the bones which were the same as the skeletons, on the last seconds one of the normal creepers came to the screen and said 2 words to me. ''Thank you... After that there was no respawn option, my world "Myminecraft1" was deleted, until this time I still remember that and I have a lot of questions, why did the mobs were afraid?, why did those creepers killed my character? why did that creeper thanked me?. I have a theory, but I don't think I will go back to prove it, I always thought that the mobs, like the zombies and skeletons, were normal people, but those creepers may had turned them into those monsters, maybe those diabolic creepers needed meat to survive so they sent the monsters to the surface for food, maybe the zombies passed through me because they were the next on the menu, maybe the bigger creepers eat the smallest ones because they can't stand the hunger, I don't know, maybe its just me trying to think something logical to this experience, but I will never forgot that little creeper that I saved of being eaten. Credits: Images and story:Tuntuo Ramen Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Creeper Category:Haunted World